


It Was A Garden First

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hadestown AU, Implied Sexual Content, Logan is Hades and Patton is Persephone, M/M, Patton wears a dress, and anyway I'm unable to write anything but happy endings, but it doesnt come here theyre happy, if you like Hadestown you know whats to come, logicality - Freeform, not fluff not angst too, nothing explicit i swear, thats mentioned like once because boys wearing dresses isnt a big thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: It became a habit for Patton to escape his mother's vigilant gaze and run to the Underworld. The bush of roses he created was growing strong --- the leaves and overall appearance were of a darker, smoother green than any rose's he had ever seen, but it seemed healthy enough. He couldn't wait to see it blossoming. Logan was there, too, every time, with a shy smile and stories of the dead that had a happy life. Patton suspected there was a lot more stories with sad endings that Logan didn't tell him, but he was grateful. He'd much rather hear about happy lives than tragedies.Slowly, as a bud blossoming and becoming a beautiful flower, Patton felt himself falling for each of Logan's shy smiles. He had never thought grey eyes could be as warm as Logan's were every time their eyes met. Maybe that warmth was the reason why his face felt so hot when that happened.





	It Was A Garden First

It was a garden first.

Later would come the metal, the iron, the steel, the wires buried deep in the ground and held high in the sky. Later would come the haunted ghosts of human beings to build an endless wall. It would all come--- but it was later. 

It was a garden first, you know.

Patton liked to make flowers grow in the darkest of places. He liked to give this reminder to himself, that even in the dark sterile dirt something could be convinced to grow and to grow beautiful. The god of spring constantly deceived his mother's contant vigilance to bury his hands in ground that was condemned to be infertile. Patton could usually get something to grow even in the deserts. This couldn't be too different, could it? He tried to grow the blue roses that were in his flower crown.

It was darker than anything he had ever seen, down here. Maybe Patton shouldn't have come to the Underworld after all. He knew he probably wasn't welcomed there--- a god of creation and life, in such a cold, dead place? He could only hope the god of the dead wouldn't be angry if he found out.

It was too much of a challenge for him to resist, though. Patton perked up when he saw something green in the black dirt. Maybe he could grow things here, after all! He couldn't quite avoid the pride blossoming in his chest like a red rose in an overgrown garden.

"Who are you?", a cold, cold voice asks.

Patton jumped, turning around to look with wide eyes at the man who was now not quite frowning at the patch of ground he had prepared.

'Logan', Patton thought, and his heart felt too cold and scared in his ribcage. The god of the dead and the underworld. Was he going to punish him for going there and creating life? Was he going to tell his mom? Patton wondered if he should try to run, but he felt like that would only make things worse. The man looked at him, and he felt a little warmer when their eyes met.

He thought maybe Logan's eyes would be cold, but they looked like melting, hot metal. The god of the dead was wearing a black suit that fit his body like water running over a river's stones. His dark brown hair was brushed back. (Patton kind of wanted to bury his hands in that hair instead of in dirt and find out how soft it is). The glasses he was using were familiar, and Patton perked up when he realized why.

"Hey! We have the same glasses!", he said excited.

Patton wondered why he could feel his own face warming when Logan smiled.

"Yes", the other god agreed. "Still, who are you?"

"I'm Patton! God of spring". Patton figured it wouldn't be useful to lie. He wasn't a good liar anyway. (Not at the time, yet). "You're Logan, right?"

"That'd be my name, yes", his smile didn't fade, as Patton somehow realized he had expected it to. Logan looked like someone who doesn't smile easily. "May I ask what the god of spring is doing underground, in the land of the dead?"

"I, uh...", Patton looked down, to the green that seemed to be peeking out of the dirt. "I was trying to see if I could make something grow down here."

"I see." Why did Logan's eyes look so warm? "You can keep coming here if you want. I reckon this little plant isn't strong enough to survive here without some help from time to time."

"Can I?", Patton beamed. It was too dark to be sure, but he thought Logan was blushing under his gaze.

"Of course. I didn't realize you were so excited to come here again."

"It's the moral of the thing, you see", Patton smiles and looks at the small, vulnerable plant he had managed to get to grow on death's doorstep. "I like to think that things can grow even in the darkest of places."

"Oh. I see", Logan said. His voice sounded a little choked up, curiously enough.

It became a habit for Patton to escape his mother's vigilant gaze and run to the Underworld. The bush of roses he created was growing strong --- the leaves and overall appearance were of a darker, smoother green than any rose's he had ever seen, but it seemed healthy enough. He couldn't wait to see it blossoming. Logan was there, too, every time, with a shy smile and stories of the dead that had a happy life. Patton suspected there was a lot more stories with sad endings that Logan didn't tell him, but he was grateful. He'd much rather hear about happy lives than tragedies.

Slowly, as a bud blossoming and becoming a beautiful flower, Patton felt himself falling for each of Logan's shy smiles. He had never thought grey eyes could be as warm as Logan's were every time their eyes met. Maybe that warmth was the reason why his face felt so hot when that happened. 

It was kind of funny, Patton thought. A god of life falling in love with the god of death. But Logan was so, so gentle whenever they saw each other, never crossing any boundaries, always with a soft sort of beauty. He held his hand, once, to help Patton stand up. His skin felt cold and smooth in Patton's warm, callused fingers, and he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. (Butterflies are stunning. They help pollinate a garden, make sure things grow beautiful. Butterflies are both useful and gorgeous. Patton liked them.)

He was sure Logan was in love with him too. The gentleness of each small, rare touch of his hand was a clue. The pink that tinted Logan's pale skin whenever Patton smiled at him was another. And finally, the way the god was now kneeling in front of him could also be one, even though subtle.

Patton almost laughed when Logan begged for his hand. As if he had to beg.

"Yes!", he tackled Logan, beaming, shining even in the darkest of places. They fell in the ground, Patton on top as Logan blushed deeply. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you!"

The god of death smiled brighter than he had ever seen before Patton kissed him.

It started sweet. Logan’s mouth was cold against his warm lips, but the hands in his waist felt good. Patton had his hands on the god’s chest to balance himself. Despite how Logan’s body was cold under his, he had never felt so warm before, a curious kind of warmth that had something to do with the one in grey’s eyes, with the gentle way Logan was kissing him, as if he was something precious but not fragile, with how his breath was surprisingly warm, sending shivers through his body. 

It didn’t end sweet as Patton’s dress wouldn’t stay in its place. The god of spring thought it was perfect. 

The first rose blossomed when they were both laying on the ground in each other’s arms, not quite cold despite all the skin bared. It was a black rose. Logan smiled.


End file.
